Alice's Twilight
by twilight-potterawesomeness
Summary: Basically Twilight re-written. But instead of Bella falling in love with a vampire, it's Alice. I'm no good at summaries but read anyway! Raiting may go up as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining. No surprise, really. It always rains here. It's times like this when I really miss New York. It rains in New York though, but not this much. This is the probably the rainiest place in the continental U.S. My name is Alice Brandon and I live in this little boring town called Forks. I have two older brothers, Emmet and Edward. Emmett is like a giant teddy bear. He can seem a little intimidating at first but inside, he's just a big old softy. Edward is like a musical genius. He can play just about any instrument there is like an expert. He has bronze hair and bright green eyes. I'm the baby of the family. I go to Forks High School and I'm starting my first day of the 10th grade tomorrow. How fun! NOT. Since I moved to Forks, I've been skipping the occasional day of school to drive up to Port Angeles and go shopping. Of course, the stores in Port Angeles are nothing compared to the ones in New York. But, I'd have to make due. I was used to designer clothes and shoes. But when I moved to Forks, I was in for a major surprise. There's no Prada, no Chanel, no Marc Jacobs, no Gucci, heck, there wasn't even a Hollister! (**AN: I have absolutely no idea what stores are in Forks or Port Angeles so if you by any chance live in Forks or Port Angeles, Please bear with me. And I have no idea how Alice was able to get Hollister clothes with out online shopping because before now, there was no Hollister in New York.)** So it was smart of me to drive down to LA and do all my back to school shopping there. Today is my last day of summer, so I'm going to live it to the fullest. This morning I woke up in my amazing room that had just been re-decorated. All my walls were hot pink except for the one wall that the head of my bed sat against. That one was lime green. My curtains were green and pink. My favorite part of the room had to be my walk in closet. It was filled with all kinds of clothes. Name any article of clothing, and it's in my closet. Assortments of shoes like heels, flip flops, ballet flats, and tennis shoes were there. Shorts, every fit of jeans, t-shirts, tank tops, tube tops, dresses, and skirts were in my closet as well. I got up and made my way to my bathroom and hopped in the shower. The warm water really did a great job at waking me up. After I got out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and went to the closet to pick out my "final day of summer" outfit. I decided on a red tank top, Hollister jeans, a white Aeropostale hoodie, and some black flip flops. I danced down the stairs for breakfast. My brothers and my mom Renée were already downstairs. Renée is an experimental cook, so we have to cook for her. "So, kids, how are you going to spend your last day of summer?" We all said what our plans were for today at once. Emmet said basketball, Edward said piano, and I said shopping. "Well then that's great. Enjoy your last day of freedom." She then looked at her watch. "Ooh I've got to go or I'll be late!" she got up, grabbed her briefcase from the counter, and on her way to the door, she kissed the tops of our heads goodbye.

"So Ali, are you glad schools in tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"HECK TO THE NO! ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"There's my Ali!" Emmet boomed. He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and ran around the kitchen.

"Emmett!!!! Put…Me… Down…This….INSTANT!" I giggled yelled.

He stopped and set me on my feet.

"Thank you very much!" I said looking up at him. I was so short compared to Emmett. I was, after all, 4' 9".

"Well guys, I'm gonna head out I'll be home later."

"Bye Ali" my brothers said in unison.

"Bye."

I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my car keys , my cell phone, and my purse. I ran out the door in the kitchen to the garage and unlocked the door of my pride and joy. My baby. My Range Rover Sport that I got when I first turned 15.** (AN: I have absolutely no idea when kids in Forks get their permits so I am going by Georgia law because I am from Georgia.)** I loved this car TO DEATH! The interior is white; the outside of the car was black. On the headrest for the front seats there was black a monogrammed "A".

I climbed in to the driver's seat and started the car. I pulled out a CD from the case in the glove compartment. I flipped through my rather large selection and finally settled on one. It was an Ashlee Simpson CD, Autobiography. I put the CD in the player and skipped around until I found the particular song I was looking for. I started singing.

"On a Monday I am waiting. On Tuesday I am fading and by Wednesday I can't sleep. When The phone rings I here you. In the darkness it's a clear view and you've come to rescue me. Fall sometimes I fall so fast. When I hit that bottom crash you're all I have. Oh it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real. I like the way that feels. Oh it's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself I love how you can tell over pieces, pieces, pieces of me…"

I continued on like this through out the entire drive to Port Angeles., occasionally changing the CD. I listened to Simple Plan, Avril Lavigne, Michael Jackson Taylor Swift, and Kellie Pickler. I got to the mall, parked my car, and grabbed my keys and purse. "Hm…which store? Which store??" I said to myself. I looked around and saw there was a sale at Forever 21. I walked in to the store and started looking around. _Okay, _I thought to myself,_ I think I could use a few more tank tops, maybe some leggings too, oh and _**DEFINETELY **_some new skinny jeans. Maybe some boots too…_ I got so wrapped up in my thoughts that I ran into a girl.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Let me pick those up for you."

"Oh no it's okay I can do it."

We both bent down and started picking up the articles of clothing. That was when I really noticed the way the girl looked. She was pale, had long, dark, chestnut brown hair that went down to her waist, and golden eyes. She was actually really pretty.

"You know, this top would look really good on you, ya know."

"Oh thanks."

After that, we started talking and looking around and we really hit it off. We actually hung out for the entire day until I realized I had to get home because sometime last week my mother told me that she wanted us to meet the new surgeon at the hospital and his family. From what I've heard, he has two daughters and a son that would be going to Forks High. My mother wanted me to show them around. Oh well, let's hope they're not lame. I said goodbye to the girl and drove home to brace myself what I had coming for me.

**AN: Sooo…What'd you think? Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy, I write more! So please review! Suggestions for later chapters are welcome as well!**

** Music listened to in this chapter: "Bullseye" by Aly and AJ; "L.O.V.E." by Ashlee Simpson; "Hero/Heroine" by Boys Like Girls; "Thriller" and "The Way You Make Me Feel" by Michael Jackson (may he rest in peace)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I drove home following the speed limit, which is something I never do, unless I'm avoiding something. I got home ten minutes after my mother had told me to be home so I knew I was in for it. Another thing to know about my mom is that she's a control freak. Everything is done on schedule and everything is neat and clean. If it isn't well…she freaks.

"ALICE BRANDON!" my mother screamed. Dang it.

"Sorry mommy," I said in the sweetest, most innocent voice I could pull off. "I kind of got held up at the mall." Her expression softened. She could never stay mad at me. After all, I was her baby. "Fine," she sighed, "Go upstairs, get dressed and look presentable for Dr. Cullen and."

"Mom, when do I ever _not_ look presentable?"

She laughed. "All right, I see your point. Now go get dressed."

I took the stairs two at a time and finally arrived at my room door. I walked to my closet to pick out an outfit. I chose a Stella McCartney black silk bow sleeve dress and vintage black Louboutin pumps **(AN: the picture will be on my profile later. Thanks to Lisi Harrison's book "Boys R Us **" **For the outfit)**. I quickly did my hair and make up and went downstairs where my mom and brothers were waiting.

"You look great Ali." Edward told me.

"Thanks but –"then I was cut off by my family who finished my sentence saying,

"When do you ever not look great?"

"Never." I replied with a smirk.

We all got in to my mom's Land Rover and drove to the Cullen house. On the way, my mom went over the ground rules. Most of them were for Emmett. Well, actually all of them were for Emmett.

"Now Emmett no farting, burping, or any other bodily functions while we're there okay? If you feel like you can't hold it any longer go outside okay?"

She kept on like this for the rest of the drive.

**AN: Sorry it's short but I waited till the last minute to do my summer reading project and since I'm in a 9****th**** grade Advanced lit class instead of an 8****th**** grade class like everyone else in my grade I have four projects to do. I've also been looking for a Beta Reader for this story so if you're interested please PM me! If you have any suggestions for later chapters please tell me in reviews of Private Message me. **

**PS: I'd really like at least ten reviews ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight it is all Stephanie Meyer's brilliant, wonderful, fantastic idea that I am legally allowed to borrow.**

**Chapter Three: It's a Small World After All:**

We drove on the bridge over the Calawah River and on a path through the woods and finally arrived at the Cullen house. It was a rather large, white house with two long windows on either side of the front door. From the front of the house I could see some of the other windows which I guessed wrapped along the back of the house it looked like something from **(AN: something from some earlier time period either mid- 30's or early 40's)** with a modern twist. I liked it. It had certain….charm for lack of a better word. Dr. Cullen and who I assumed to be Mrs. Cullen walked outside to greet us.

Dr. Cullen looked kind of young to be a doctor, let alone old enough to have two teenaged kids. He looked to be in his mid- 20's or early 30's. He had pale skin, kind of white blond hair, and strange golden eyes. Mrs. Cullen looked like she would be really kind and compassionate. She had billows of light, caramel colored hair and also had pale skin and the same golden eyes.

"Welcome to our home. We're so glad to have you here." Dr. Cullen greeted us warmly,  
"This is my wife, Esme. Esme, this is Dr. Brandon."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Brandon." Esme gushed.

"Please, call me Rene. These are my kids. Emmett is my oldest son, this is Edward, and this is my daughter Alice."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"Oh please, do call us Carlisle and Esme." They replied.

"Well, we don't want to just stand outside the whole night, do we? Why don't we move inside?" Esme suggested.

I was amazed when I walked inside. It was absolutely beautiful. There was a grand piano in the middle of the living room, as I'd guessed before the windows did wrap around the back of the house, all the furniture was white, and the floors were a light colored wood.

"How old are you Alice?" Esme asked me.

"Fifteen," I replied. "I'll be sixteen soon."

"Just as I'd suspected. You're the same age as my daughter, Bella. Carlisle where are the girls?"

"I think they're upstairs still getting ready."

"I'll go get them." And with that, she went up the spiraling staircase.

"Why don't we have a seat in the living room? I'm sure Esme and the girls will be down soon."

We all sat down and I looked more closely at the piano. It was even more beautiful up close.

"Do you play, Alice?" Carlisle asked me.

"Oh a little here and there, Edward plays much better than I do though." I replied.

"Don't be modest; Alice," Edward cut in, "She's absolutely amazing. She plays piano and guitar, and she dances."

"What kind of dancing do you do?" Carlisle asked me.

"Ballet, Jazz, Tap, and point but my favorite is Ballet."

"What are you're favorite artist?"

"Well, I like a lot of different things. Right now it's Debussy, Green Day, Paramore, and Simple Plan."

"Interesting. My son plays. You'd probably get along really well. But he's away at a boarding school in Europe right now. He'll be coming home soon."

Before I could respond, Esme came down the stairs followed by two girls. One was tall and blond the other was a little taller than me with long chestnut brown hair. They were both pale with the same golden eyes Carlisle and Esme had copied on to their faces.

_The brunette looks so familiar. Where do I know her from? _I thought.

"Jenny, Alice, Edward, Emmett; I'd like you to meet our adoptive daughters, Bella and Rosalie."

"It's nice to meet you both," said my mother.

"Thank you it's nice to meet you too Dr. Brandon," said Rosalie graciously.

"Oh, please girls, call me Jenny."

"Okay."

Bella looked at me with curiosity, then understanding

_What is she thinking about and why is she looking at me? _I looked at here the same way too, trying to remember where I've seen her before. Then it dawned on me.

_THE MALL!_ _That's where I've seen her! Bella is the girl I ran in to in Forever 21!_

"I've seen you before…" Bella said to me.

"Forever 21?" we said at the same time.

"Yeah that's where I saw you!" I exclaimed.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on here?" said my mother, sounding exasperated.

"I met Bella at the mall today, mom. Well, actually didn't know it was Bella but anyway, we really got along and started talking. That's why I was late today." I explained.

"Well you know what they say. It's a small world after all."

**An: Sorry it's taken me so long to update guys but school is stressing me out and I have a ton of homework in addition to applying to a preforming arts acadamy and i need every grade up to at least an 80. I'll try to update more during the holidays so keep your eyes open! Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight, the plot, or any of the characters. Everything belongs to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer that is allowing me to borrow it.**

**Chapter Four: The Start of Something New**

I actually had a lot of fun at the Cullen's. While the adultstalked, Rosalie and Bella took me on a tour of the rest of the house. I got to see Bella's room first, and then Rosalie's which was across the hall. Bella's room was light green with white accents. The spread of her bed was pure white. Next I went to Rosalie's room. Her walls were like mine only the opposite, if that makes any since. My walls were hot pink except for the one that my bed sat against which was lime green. Rosalie's walls were lime green except for the wall facing her bed which was hot pink. While we were upstairs, my brothers were downstairs in the game room playing Halo on the Xbox.

We talked for hours talking about our likes and dislikes. We all liked the same designers, the same books, some of the same music, the same writers, the same movies, and we all shared a love for both brilliant and trashy reality TV. We'd been there for two hours and we hadn't even realized it. I invited them over to my house to have a sleepover on Friday and they agreed to come over after school on Friday. The drive home seemed faster than going there. It seemed as if time had speeded up. When I got home I realized how exhausted I was and went up the stairs to my room. I got in my pajamas, turned off the light and climbed into bed. Even though I was so tired my mind kept going, causing insomnia.

_If they're adopted then why do they all look the same but different at the same time?_

_What's with their eyes? I've never seen or heard of anyone with golden eyes before today._

_I wonder what Jasper's like. _

Thoughts like these raced through my mind over and over. I got up and walked over to my bookshelf and picked up one of my favorite books; Hunted. I immersed myself into the world of Zoey Redbird, vampire fledging. I read for about an hour and finally felt like I was able to go to sleep. I've always been able to kind of predict future events and I'm usually right but the future isn't set in stone. And I have a feeling Bella, Rosalie and I will be great friends.

**AN: Sorry it's short guys but they'll get longer :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I still do not own Twilight, I never have and I never will. It is all Stephenie Meyer's creation and I'm just allowed to borrow it**

**Chapter Five:**

I woke up to "Remember the Time" by Michael Jackson **(AN: a personal favorite). **I sleepily sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. I looked over at the clock and couldn't see a thing. I felt around my nightstand for my glasses and finally found them. I slid them on to my face and looked over at the clock finally able to see clearly. I looked over at the clock and screamed.

"Aw crap!"

The digital display on the clock read 6:40. I jumped up from my bed and ran to the bathroom, causing me to stumble and land facedown on the floor.

"Ugh" I groaned. I pushed myself back up and hurried to the bathroom swiftly, but carefully. I took a quick shower and dried off with a towel then ran back into my room and hastily put on my first-day-of-school outfit which consisted of Hollister skinny jeans, an Aeropostale tank, a black fitted blazer, and black Converse All-Stars. I did my hair and make-up, grabbed my bag, keys, and new iPhone 3Gs and umbrella. I raced down the stairs to the kitchen and found my mother at the table sipping her coffee and reading the newest issue of People magazine.

"Ali! What are you still doing home?! I thought you left with your brothers hours ago!"

"Late start. Can't talk now! Gotta go Love you bye!" I yelled over my shoulder as I grabbed a box of Count Chocula from the cabinet. I ran out to the garage, yanked open my car door and started the car. I sped all the way to school, stuffing handfuls of cereal in my mouth along the way. I arrived at the school in less than 10 minutes. As I pulled in to a parking space I saw Rosalie and Bella getting out of a red BMW.

_Well, I can tell they have good taste in automobiles_

I grabbed my bag, keys, iPod and iPhone and walked over to them.

"Hi guys"

"Hey Alice" they said simultaneously

"Have you gotten your schedules yet?"

"No actually we haven't yet" Bella realized

"Well, I haven't either so I guess we can go together"

"Okay. That'd be cool."

As we walked out of the parking lot up to where the main buildings were; boys drooled in our direction, whispering, asking there friends who the two new girls were and what they were doing with Alice Brandon. Girls glared enviously; jealous that their boyfriends had stopped paying attention to them. I ignored all of it and finally said, "Well this is it. Forks High." We walked in to the office and up to Mrs. Cope, the receptionist. She had taken a liking to me and would sometimes excuse me from class so I could go on shopping trips. I then introduced Bella and Rosalie to her and she then said, "Well girls, welcome to Forks High. What can I do for you this morning?"

"Well, we all need our schedules."

"Okay dear, one second" and with that she turned around in her chair to one of the many filing cabinets. About three seconds later she turned back to us with three schedules in hand.

"Okay. Alice here's yours, Isabella here's yours, and Rosalie here's yours."

"Thanks Mrs. Cope."

"You're quite welcome dears. Have a wonderful first day!"

After we walked out of the office, we compared schedules.

"Okay lets see…" I started, "Bella we have English, and Lit together and we all have lunch, Gym and Art."

"That's great. So we'll all meet up in front of the lunchroom?" Rosalie suggested.

"Sure, that's a great idea. Do you need me to show you the way to class?"

"Yeah that'd be great thanks, Alice."

* * *

"So what do you think of Forks High so far?" I asked Bella as we were walking to the lunch room to meet Rosalie after 4th period.

"It's…okay I guess."

"Yeah, I felt the same way too."

"I heard people talking. Saying you're stuck up. I don't see why they call you that; I don't think you're stuck up."

"Thanks. People just assume that because I lived on the Upper East Side in New York and I have tons of designer clothes and I drive an expensive car that I am." I explained.

"Well… I'll be you're friend. And I'm sure Rose will be too."

"You know what Bella? I think we'll be great friends."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I ****STILL**** don't own Twilight. It's sad, I know. But at least Stephenie Meyer allows me to borrow it **

**Chapter 6**

Once again, I was right. Bella, Rosalie, and I were great friends. We took turns riding in each others cars to school, walking to the classes we had together and lunch. Every Friday night we took turns spending the night at each others houses. One Friday we'd sleep at the Cullen's house and the next, we'd sleep at my house. On weekends we'd go on shopping trips to Seattle, Port Angeles, and if we had a long weekend; L.A.

Before we knew it, it was June and summer would be here in two little days! We were in our last class of the day on Friday and we couldn't wait to get out of here. Suddenly, my BlackBerry vibrated in my lap.

**Bella: Aliiiiiii! Get on im so we can all talk **

**Alice: KK! **

I logged on to BBIM.

**Rosalie: Heyyyyy y'all!**

**Bella: Heyyy!**

**Alice: Hayeeee!**

**Rosalie: KK so what r we gonna do at ali's tonite**

**Bella: Movie??**

**Alice: Bella Barbie???**

**Rosalie: Guitar Hero????**

**Alice: Wait…..**

**Bella: Prank.**

**Rosalie: The.  
Alice: Boys. It's like you can read my mind.**

**Bella: Oh Em Gee! This is gonna be hi-LARIOUS!**

**Alice: y'all I g2g. Mr. Banner's staring daggers at me. **

**Rosalie: C ya!!!**

**Bella: bye bye Ali!**

I put my phone in my bag and looked up at the clock. Fifteen minutes left.

_Okay. So what will our prank be?_ I worked my mind for thirteen of those fifteen minutes and finally came up with the prank of all pranks. After mentally congratulating myself I looked up at the clock.

_Yes! 30 seconds! 29… 28… 27…26… 25… 24… 23… 22… 21… 20… 19…18…17…16… 15…14…. 13…. 12…. 11… 10… 9… 8…. 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_

_**RINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!**_

I hopped up from my seat, grabbed my bag and notebook and raced to my locker. I yanked open the locker door and crammed my books inside. Then, I hurried out to the parking lot and sent a text to both Rose and Bella.

Meet me at the car.

Already got a prank n mind!

Xoxo,

A


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was go time. Operation Frosting was now in the planning stages. I had filled Bella and Rosalie in on the plan. They loved it.

"Edward and Emmett are going be soooo pissed!" Rose said animatedly

"Wait. I'm starting to feel kind of bad now…What have they ever done to us?" Bella said uncomfortably

"Bells you're only saying that because…" I tailed off

"You loooooove him!" Rose and I teased at once

"Do not!" Bella said defensively

"Do to!" Rosalie exclaimed

"Well Rosalie Elizabeth Hale you're in no position to talk!" Bella fired back

'Puh-lease! Isabella Marie Cullen! I have no idea what you're talking about!" she replied

"Oh really? You love Emmett!"

"I so do not! Do I Ali!?"

"Well…" I trailed off

"Ugh! I do not love Emmett Brandon! We are two very different people wit-with two very different interests! I am an intellectual! I need to be with somebody that I can converse with not someone who…who-"

"Ah Ha! She's stuttering! She does love him!"

* * *

Operation Prank the Boys was now under way. When we all got to my house I unlocked the door and looked in the living room. Edward and Emmett were already in position for the plan. They were watching some basketball game. I walked through the hallway and as I passed said hello. They didn't respond. Instead they stayed as they were; eyes glued to the TV, mouths wide open. I sighed and walked up the stairs to my bedroom. Once we were inside I shut and locked the door and proceeded to go over the plan once more.

"Commence phase one" I said under my breath, making sure we were the only ones who could hear. Before we had come into the house, Rosalie had gotten the main thing we needed and put it in a paper bag.

"Okay, let's start working on this cake." I said making sure I mad my voice loud enough to be heard over the game but, not too loud that they realized something was up.

The boys looked up, just as I'd expected.

"Chocolate?" Emmett asked his eyes wide.

"Cake?" Edward whispered longingly.

"Yes," I replied, silently rejoicing the fact that my plan was working.

"But…It's not _any _chocolate cake." Rosalie said slowly.

"_German_ chocolate cake." I finished for her.

"Ohhh" the boys replied longingly.

* * *

About an hour later after the bait had been set the cake was finally ready. Rosalie had just finished putting on the frosting and the boys were coming in the kitchen to sit at the counter. I held up two fingers behind my back so my two partners in crime could see. Phase Two was in effect. The boys didn't either bother to get out knives and forks; they had instead decided to take both hands and stuff hunks of cake into their mouths. We watched excitedly as the horror unfolded on to their faces.

"AHHH! What is this _CRAAP!"_

"This is torture!!"

They both screamed. With that, we fell on the kitchen floor, immersed in laughter.

"Why the heck ARE you _girls _laughing!?!" Emmett asked while both infuriated and confused.

"That….isn't….cake..!" I replied in between laughter, gasping for air.

"Oh wow Ali. We couldn't tell that was obvious at _all."_ Edward replied sarcastically.

"That's….eggs, flour….and…dog crap…" Rosalie managed to get out before collapsing on the floor in laughter once more.

They exchanged a look of horror with one another and ran out the kitchen door, screaming, fighting for the garden hose.

_Wow,_ I thought, _I really_ am _an evil genius._

**AN: Sooo… how'd you like the chapter? Well as always, reviewing is encouraged and greatly appreciated. If you haven't already seen, I will be posting on my profile what days I will be updating. I will be trying to update more often. Soooo… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bella and Rosalie left my house at around ten o'clock the next morning and we made plans to hang out at their house tonight. We were going to plan what we would do on the last day of school since it was Tuesday. Exams were over, excitement was in the air, and we could absolutely NOT wait to get the rest of our summer wardrobes.

So, until then I got some breakfast, drove to the bookstore, got a DVD, and ate lunch at McDonalds. By the time I got done it was 7:30 and I had only minutes left to get to the Cullen's. I ran into the house to find my brothers in their usual spot, the living room in front of the flat screen.

"Hi guys, bye guys!" I said as I ran up the stairs.

"Where ya going Ali?" Emmett yelled up to me

"The Cullen's, why?" I called back

"Mind if we um….. come along?"

"No why?" I asked while I gathered up my MacBook, iPod, power cords and bag.

"No reason" he replied too quickly

I knew something was up I suspected they just wanted to see Bella and Rose but I knew they would never admit it.

"Well okay let's go."

* * *

The next thing we knew we were walking up the drive to the Cullen's front door. I rang the bell and someone unfamiliar answered the door. He was just like Esme, Carlisle, Bella, and Rosalie breathtakingly gorgeous. He had honey blonde hair and was tall and lean. He had pale features and the same golden eyes I had seen so many times before.

"Um can I help you?" he said

"Oh um I ah" I stuttered after realizing I had been standing there for about five whole minutes lost in thought. Thankfully, Bella came to the door and saved me.

"Alice, you're finally here!" she exclaimed

"Uh who are they?" the boy asked.

"Oh yeah, right, introductions. Well Emmett, Alice, Edward this is Jasper my brother. Jasper, meet Alice, Emmett, and Edward Brandon."

"Oh Edward?" Jasper asked "isn't Edward the one that Rose said you wer-" but he was silenced when Bella discreetly elbowed him.

"So um...come in I guess..." Bella mumbled

"Hey kids" Esme greeted us warmly

"Hey Esme" we greeted her back

"There are some cookies in the kitchen if you guys get hungry."

"Thanks Esme"

"You're quite welcome, dears. You kids have fun"

"So Alice, Rose is upstairs waiting" Bella informed me

"Okay I'm coming see you later I guess Jasper"

"Yeah…see you" he replied slowly

Bella and I soon were making our way up the spiraling staircase when she spoke.

"So what d'you think of Jazz?"

"Oh he seems…cool" _More like intimidating _I thought.

I could tell she sensed my hesitation.

"Don't worry you'll get used to him. He's actually pretty great." She replied.

"I'll take your word for it." I smiled.

**AN: So I had more written for this chapter but I wanted to give you all a little taste of our favorite empath: Jasper! So I must tell you again: Review Review Review! Tell me what you think and what you want to see happen **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You know Ali," Bella continued, you guys are so alike that you could either be best friends are absolute enemies. But at the same time, you're so different."

"Huh, you don't say." I replied. I was seriously hoping that the first option would be what we turned out to be. If not…then I really didn't wanna think about it.

We finally reached the top of the stairs. Before we were even a foot away from the door, Rosalie bounded out and said "Ali hurry up!" Then she hurried back inside. As she made her way back, I could've sworn I heard her mutter "Took you long enough", but I let it go.

"Well let the online shopping begin!"

* * *

About an hour later we'd already bought hundreds of dollars worth of converse and all kinds of other things. Then it finally hit me. I was hungry.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go downstairs and get something to eat you want me too bring something up?"

"Nah" they both muttered, sounding like their attention lay somewhere else."

"Whatever" then I got up and made my way down the stairs (or as Bella says, "danced"). As I walked in the kitchen door, I ran into Jasper.

"Oops, sorry Jasper"

"It's okay Alice. I was just coming from the game room to get some sodas."

"And I was just coming in for a snack" I replied dumbly _Well of course If I'm in the kitchen I'm coming to get a snack_ I scolded myself silently

"Okay" he laughed.

Then we walked in together.

"So Alice," he started "What do you like to do?"

'Well…I love music."

"Who are your favorite artists?"

"Well they change a lot but right now they're Muse, Paramore, Simple Plan, Green Day, and YellowCard. But Michael Jackson is an all time favorite."

"Wow," he laughed, "Those are my favorites too."

"What's you're favorite Simple Plan song?"

"'Grow Up'", I answered immediately, "I mean, it sort of shows how I feel about life. I don't want to grow up. Just stay forever young."

After my reply, I couldn't exactly read his expression. It seemed like a mixture of grief and pain and wonder. Then _I _started to…._ Feel_, for lack of a better word, all the things I thought his expression was. Then suddenly I felt fine…just like I had before.

"So Alice, what else do you like?"

"Well," I started still confused, "shopping, dance, video games, you know; just regular kid stuff."

"Oh, then –" but he was cut off by Edward.

"Hey what's taking so long...? Oh" he trailed off

"Well I should um get back up stairs," I mumbled, "By Jasper."

"Uh bye then Alice" he replied slowly

As I turned away I grabbed two cookies and a Dr. Pepper and made my way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Aliii!," Rosalie sang, "What took you so loooong?"

"Yeah," Bella chimed in, "The cookies were on the table after all, which is in the middle of the kitchen," she said matter of factly

"Please, it wasn't _that_ long," I replied defensively, " quit over exaggerating"

"Uh Als," Rosalie began, "You were gone for almost an hour"

"No I wasn't"

"Look at the clock then"

I complied and looked at the digital clock on her dresser. Needless to say, she was right and I was wrong.

"Okaaaaay" I said slowly, "Maybe you were right"

"Whatever get your butt in here so we can watch the movie."

**AN: Okay since I wanted to make the deadline I set for myself and give you guys sort of an introduction to Jasper, I didn't post all of what I wrote for chapter eight. So chapter nine is a sort of….continuation of chapter eight soo… REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And tell me if you'd mind me doing any more chapters like I did this one. If the majority says yes, I will and if not I won't. Sorry these last couple of chapters have been short, but I'm failing a couple of classes so I have to do a little more studying so until Spring Break or a long weekend the next chapters I write will be short **


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys,

Sorry to get your hopes up for a new chapter but it's just an authors note! I've been super busy lately, what with school, friends, family, getting in to high school, working on my site ( . ) and grades (not to mention I lost my flash drive but then found it again ) I will though post a new chapter (maybe two) this week because with CRCT (exams for those of you who don't know what that is) I have NO HOMEWORK! Another issue I want to address though is Alice's mom's name. I realize that in one chapter I said her name was Jenny but then said it was Rene. I am only human and I made a mistake it's because I currently have no one to beta read the story. If you're interested or know of someone else who may be, PM me okay? I'd appreciate it


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

I woke up on Tuesday morning slightly confused.

_What day is it? _Then it hit me. It was Tuesday; it was officially _the last _day of school. I leaped out of bed, jumped in and out of the shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed in the PERFECT last day of school outfit which consisted of: gray distressed Hollister skinny jeans, a blue and white striped Hollister tank top, a hoodie, and black white converse high-tops. I grabbed my bag, keys, iPod, and BlackBerry as I raced towards my door. I took each stair two at a time, believing I would trip but I did not.

"Why are you so chipper Ali?" my mother asked sounding concerned. Most likely it was because I was happy in the morning. I was _not _a morning person under any circumstance. I would get up to what seemed ungrudgingly to an outsider on days like my birthday and Christmas but inside, I was not fully awake.

"_Well, _mom," I replied as I it were obvious, "it _is _the last day of school."

"Oh okay." She replied absentmindedly

"I'd better get going if I'm going to pick up Rose and Bella. Bye mom"

"What oh, bye Alice."

That's another thing about my mom. She's so….naive. I could go missing for months and yet she would have no idea I'd been gone. Sometimes that's a good thing while other times it's…sad I guess? I guess sometimes I want just a little attention every now and then. That's why I love Esme so much. She's always there. It's like she's the classic American dream cookie cutter mom everyone imagines everyone else's mom is. I made my way to the car and drove to the Cullen's with only the sound of the radio breaking the silence. I drove up the drive and saw Bella and Rose and I greeted them as they entered the car.

"So," started Rose, "Let's have one hell of a last day of school, girls."

With that we laughed and made our way to school.

_AN: okay so guys I finally gave y'all a chapter! Sorry it took so long but, better late than never right? This chapter was meant to be longer but I cut it in half because I wanted to give you guys a little taste of the story and I wanted to get something up before I do the Poetry Portfolio that I've been putting off which is due tomorrow. So for now,_

_Peace .love. twilight, _

_Bailey_


	12. Chapter 12

All of my classes that day went by in a blur and before I knew it I was in Art: the last class of the day. We weren't really doing anything but sitting and talking but I was too…_jittery_ to sit still. Finally the bell rang and I jumped out of my seat, bags in hand. I raced out the door and found my way to my car when I realized that I'd left Bells and Rose, I considered going back in but before I could make a decision, they were right next to me.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked

"Ali, we were right behind you remember?" Bella said

"Is all that candy going to your head?" Rosalie laughed

"I really don't know but come on let's go!" I shout

It was midnight and I was the only one_ not _asleep. I sighed as I got up and started to make my way down the spiraling staircase. I'd decided to go down to the kitchen and get a snack. I made the perfect decision: white chocolate macadamia nut cookies and a can of Dr Pepper. I was setting the goods down on the counter so I could go back to the fridge and shut the door when I reached the refrigerator door and shut it I heard music. Cookie and soda forgotten, I followed the music up the staircase. I reached a room at the end of the hall that I had never been in before. This was the source of the music; where it was coming from.

I peeked in and saw this scene: paper with words and notes scribbled on them were strewn on to the floor. Music compositions I assumed. Some of the papers were crumpled up in a ring around a trash can. I assumed that they were music compositions, also. I looked to the right and saw a piano and three different guitars; all acoustics. I looked farther to the right and saw him there; guitar in hand, piles of paper in front of him, pen in mouth and brow furrowed with concentration. He looked amazing. Triumph took the place of confusion on his face and he began to play again; a slightly different tune than the one which I had followed. I sneezed, accidentally of course, and he looked up in surprise.

"Uh… um… Alice! Sorry did I wake you?" He said, "I can stop if I did"

"Oh no Jasper don't stop on my account I hadn't been sleeping anyway."

"Do you want to…come in?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

For the next three hours we talked about different things. Things like school, music, movies; typical things when I stifled a yawn.

"You need sleep." He said. But the way he said it wasn't as if he was asking a question. He was making a statement; it was as if he insisted it.

"Oh no I'm fine I jus-"

But he cut me off.

"Hush" he commanded and I obliged

He began playing the tune that he had been working on except this time it had become more calming, more hypnotic. It made me feel….safe. It reminded me of a lullaby. He didn't stop playing this time, it seemed as if he was happy with his creation, like he had finally gotten it right. I slowly slipped into the darkness that was overwhelming me and I slept a long deep, sleep

_AN: Okay guys here are another chapter! Tell me what you'd like to see happen between Jasper and Alice. Please, as always: __**REVIEW! :)**_


	13. Author's Note:

Hi guys! Sorry to get your hopes up, but this is just another AN. I'm soooo sorry it's been so long and I thought I'd have more time during the summer to write but it turns out I haven't! I also planned to be done with the story and possibly writing a sequel now but I was wrong I'll update soon!


	14. Chapter 14AN ACTUAL CHAPTER!

Finally it was the last class of the day, art. Since it was the last day, we didn't bother actually _doing_ anything but sitting on the tables, talking and laughing. Rosalie was in the middle of telling some story but the words all ran together. My attention lay at the front of the room to the clock. Now it read 2:29 only ten…now nine…eight… seven… six… five, four, three, two, one and….

_**RINNNGGGG**_

I hopped out of my seat and made it to the front doors in record time, bag in hand, Rosalie and Bella forgotten. I got to Rose's car and meant to wait for the girls, but surprisingly, they were right behind me.

"Ali, did you have sugar this morning?" Rose asked

"Half a pound of Twizzlers, three Wonka bars, nine Monsters, and three boxes of Gobstoppers," I recounted off the top of my head, "But who's counting."

"ANYWAY," Bella interjected, "Time to start the festivities ladies?"

"Hell Yes!"

**AN: Hi guys sorry it's so short but I wanted to give you a little something after the forever I haven't updated go to my profile and look at story updates towards the bottom of the page to see the new procedure for updates. And as always, REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ten hours, three hundred dollars, three pounds of Wonka candy, and an entire season of Grey's Anatomy later, Rosalie and Bella were passed out in a corner somewhere asleep. I on the other hand, was wide awake. Bored and tired of trying to make myself go to sleep, I decided to go down to the kitchen for a snack.

I grabbed a bottle of Dr. Pepper and a bag of Cheetos from the pantry and made my way up the spiral staircase. When I reached the top, I heard music. I looked down the hall to my left to see a room with the door cracked, leaking a golden glow, which stretched to the floor and on to the opposite wall.

_That's weird I thought_ _I've never been in there before. _Quietly, I walked to the door and peek just enough to see inside.

Clothes were in a tangled heap in a corner, and crumpled and uncrumpled papers littered the floor. My eyes continued to trail along the floor and that's where I saw him. With guitar in hand he looked deep in thought. At times he would scribble on to papers then scratch it out after a moment of thought. It was as if he couldn't find exactly what he was looking for, like it was just within his grasp but he just couldn't _reach _it yet.

"Alice," he looked up, apparently unaware of my presence. "Did I wake you?"

"No Jasper it's fine, I was already up. Can I ask what you were writing?"

" Well it's a song but I can't seem to get it just right."

"Oh well don't let me stop you," I said turning to leave, "Goodnight Jas-"

"No Alice, stay I think I have it. I want you to hear it."

Jasper wrote a little more and crossed things out as we talked about different things when finally, I yawned.

"You need to sleep." Jasper said. But the way he said it, it was like a statement, rather than a question.

"No I'm fine. I jus-" but once again, I was cut off.

"Hush" he commanded and I obeyed.

He began to play a hypnotic melody, which sounded like a lullaby. Slowly I began to drift, my eyelids began to droop. And before I knew it, I drifted into peaceful oblivion.


	16. Author's Note! READ!

Hey Guys!

I am so, so , so, so, so sorry I haven't updated since about September last year I think, but I haven't really been in the mood to write since and it's the end of Freshman year (and as I'm writing this the teaser for Breaking Dawn is on Mtv 2) and I feel inspired to write again so I WILL be getting to that SOON! So keep checking or better yet, author alert, story alert, what ever just be on the look out for new chapters!


End file.
